Return
by Lareth
Summary: Neji is back, and badly hurt from the mission to bring Sasuke back. He's almost dead and must be taken quickly to the hospital. TenTen is his only hope. Will she believe in herself and save the one she loves? [ NejiTen ]


TenTen's efforts to keep Neji from going on that suicide-like mission to save Sasuke were in vain. He ignored her pleas and rudely explained his point, saying he was a shinobi and that was his duty.

Of course she understood, TenTen was a kunoichi herself. But, regardless of what they were, it was still hard to see a loved one going on such and absurd mission. TenTen knew the chances of him returning unharmed were... none.

Since she couldn't hold Neji back, TenTen let him go and spent most of that day praying for Lee, who was taking his surgery, and Neji. It was frustrating to think that she could lose the two who meant most to her. Lee, because they were like brother and sister, and Neji, because... Well, her feelings for Neji weren't a secret to anyone, including him.

Every hour of that horrible day seemed like an eternity. And the more TenTen wished the minutes to go by faster, the slower they got.

The day went by and night finally arrived. She really didn't want to, but TenTen had to go to bed and at least pretend to sleep. Otherwise her mother would start yelling again.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, TenTen realized she couldn't simply lay there and wait for good – or bad – news to arrive. She quickly put on a pair of shorts and rushed to the front door, brushing her hair at the same time.

TenTen put on her sandals and hurried down the street of her house toward the village's main gates. It didn't take long for her to get there, since she lived fairly close.

That was the only way into the village. When they returned from the mission, TenTen would be there to know.

The rest of the night went on and TenTen remained there, waiting. Only around four in the morning, when she got tired of waiting, that TenTen decided to go into the forest and wait further ahead.

She ran until about three miles away from the gates when a group of Jounin appeared in front of her, each one carrying something on their backs.

One of these "something" had a long, dark hair waving from side to side.

"Neji!" TenTen shouted, following the Jounin who was carrying him. "Is that the group o genins who were sent out on a mission yesterday?" she asked, worried.

"Yes." The Jounin answered, in an extremely tired tone, waving his hand to another Jounin and they started running faster. TenTen followed him. "These two are... in a very serious state... we have to time to lose!" he warned, pausing to catch some air.

"Mikuni-san!" called the other Jounin, who was carrying a rather large boy. "Let me take Hyuuga, you're exhausted!"

"No.. way! That one over there... already weighs a ton!" Mikuni answered, chuckling. But that was too much for him. Mikuni fell to his knees, panting heavily.

TenTen noticed a large wound below Neji's shoulder. It looked serious, since it was bleeding so badly. If that tired Jounin, Mikuni, was in charge of taking him to the hospital, then Neji would be certainly dead.

"I'll take him!" TenTen exclaimed, for the first time actually getting the other two's attention.

"It will be no good." Mikuni shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Let me take him!" she snapped back. "I'll be at least a little bit faster than you! I'm on his team and I will, by no means, let him die!"

Mikuni looked quickly to the other Jounin and then passed Neji over to TenTen. She closed her eyes and concentrated as much chakra as possible on her feet, speeding up as much as possible until the trees were nothing else but a blur.

TenTen always thought she wasn't useful. Controlling weapons wasn't that much of a big deal. She didn't have a special jutsu, like Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, or a soon to be medical ninja, and Tsunade-sama's pupil, like Haruno Sakura. She wasn't even pretty! How could TenTen help her team, and herself, if she was a good-for-nothing girl? Lee was amazing, and Neji was a genius. What was she?

That was the moment for her to show she could do something right. She wouldn't let Neji die!

TenTen used up all her chakra and strength to get to the village's gates. Inside the village was harder to run, so she simply jumped to the roof of the houses and went from one to the other. When TenTen was only a roof top away from hospital, Neji coughed loudly, leaving a streak of blood on her shoulder. TenTen felt a tear trying to slip from her eye, but she held it back and hurried into the hospital, calling for help the loudest she could.

Neji's treatment was intense, long and very dangerous. But TenTen remained sat outside the door of the room he was in for a few days.

Only two days later Neji was taken to a room and TenTen could finally see him. Neji was laying on his bed with his eyes half open, watching her walk into the room. They remained in silence for a moment, analyzing one another up and down.

"N-neji-kun!" TenTen cried, losing control of herself and hugging him tight.

"That hurts, TenTen!" he said.

The girl let go of him and pulled a chair so she could sit beside him. Grabbing his hand, TenTen noticed his, now shorter, hair.

"Finally someone convinced you to get a hair cut, huh?" she asked, smiling.

"Sort of..." Neji whispered in response.

"You still look cute as always, don't worry! Your fanclub won't be affected whatsoever." TenTen giggled, tightening the grip on his hand.

A moment of silence followed. TenTen just kept stroking his bandaged hand, feeling incredibly warm and safe just for being there with Neji, holding his hand.

"Thank you." Neji broke the silence.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing me to the hospital. You think I didn't know what was going on? Just because I was half dead?" he asked, jokingly, very unlike him.

"You know, Neji-kun... they say haircuts change people, bringing them into new phases. It sure was your case." TenTen smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad to be home and..." Neji took a deep break. "With you..."

TenTen blushed. "I-I'm glad you're fine too, Neji-kun!" she looked down to her lap and let go of his hand. "I should go now and let you rest..."

TenTen got up and was heading to the door, but a hand grasped the bar of her shorts and pulled her backwards.

"Please, stay... I feel better with you here... TenTen." Neji said, letting go of her shorts.

TenTen turned around, her cheeks flushed. _He couldn't mean...?_, she thought.

"Ah, could you help me here with these, pillows?" Neji asked, pointing to the pillows on his back.

_Of course not!_, TenTen realized. _He just wants me as his nurse of something._

TenTen moved closer and Neji used that chance to touch her chin with his hand and pull her face toward him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Blushing even more than before, if that was possible, TenTen sat down on her chair again, looking down to her lap.

"I love you, TenTen." Neji said.

"I-I..." TenTen smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Neji-kun! Let's train harder so I'll never think you're in danger again, ok?" she cried.

TenTen was happy like never before. Her Neji was back, and that was all that mattered to her.

--------------------------

I love NejiTen! They're part of the three het couples I actually _like_, not just _stand_: Sasuke/Sakura (Naruto), Neji/TenTen (Naruto) and Loki/Mayura (Matantei Loki Ragnarok).

I never miss a chance to write some fluffy-ness about them. They're such a cute couple! I can't resist!


End file.
